You Better Get Down With The Sickness!
by strawberryp0p
Summary: This story is set after the events of The Dark Knight, as you well know Batman is being hunted by the city because he's a dark Knight and blah blah blah. BUT! We all wondered what happened to poor old Joker didn't we? Didn't we? Well I did!   R&R Enjoy!
1. Starbucks Damsel In Distress!

The first chapter of the "You Better Get Down With The Sickness" story, I hope you enjoy it. Unfortunately there is no Joker in this chapter and maybe a few chapters to come, but he should make an appearance in maybe the 4 chapter maybe sooner.~  
>All characters of the movie belong to their rightful owners.<br>The characters of Alice ect... Belong to me...  
>R&amp;R and ENJOY!<p>

File: 03468-02092-69-293647-269  
>Name: Alice Moretti.<br>DOB: 24th December 1988. (Age would now be 24 2012)  
>Relations:-<br>Parents:  
>Mother: Paula Moretti. (Deceased)<br>Father: Luciano Moretti. (Unknown)  
>Siblings: None.<br>Occupation: Starbucks.  
>Bio: Not much is known about Alice's parents, her mother was known to be a blackmail artist while her father was a part of a mob based in Italy named Civican. Alice had a "normal" childhood. School life was known to be a little troubled but never the less excellent grades were gained in all subjects, moving onto higher education she chose the subjects of; Art, Dance, Drama and Psychology, she majored in all subjects and achieved the highest grades possible. After school and her mother's death and her father's disappearance, she moved from a small town in Italy to Gotham City. Arrived alone, reason for move is work based. More info on parents see file: 947846902<br>Attributes:-  
>Height: 5'8"<br>Weight: 146  
>Blood type: AB<br>Eyes: Blue.  
>Hair: Dark brown, hints of black at the ends.<br>Skin: Pale ivory.  
>Any known body modifications:-<br>Tattoos: "Nothing in life is to be feared, only to be understood." Is scribed on the back of her neck.  
>A tattoo in the style of a heart monitor line is scribed on her inner left wrist.<br>No other body modifications are known.  
>Other: She is known to have a great skill with computers and software, also known to have great skills with safe breaking and explosives. Has fired guns before and is known to have a skill at hitting her targets with precision.<p>

The only way that someone would find this information about Alice would be to ask for it from the police, almost every contact she had was in Italy. Alice was completely alone in Gotham, and that's just how she wanted it.  
>A low moan erupted from the small chest of a bundled up Alice; the dark sheets were wrapped and warped around her. A small tufted of dark brown to black hair was lazily lying out against the mattress, Alice's position wasn't one would call normal. Her head was half-way down the mattress in a side-ways position, her legs folded into her body, a particular part of the sheet was clasped tightly between two dainty arms. She shuffled slightly and soon a head poked out from under the sheets, the mass of dark brown hair was the first thing to be seen, the next was the pale ivory face of Alice.<br>Her eyes were ringed with overnight eye liner and her hair partially covered her face. Her long Hollister nightgown was slipped off on one of her shoulders, showing more of her pale ivory doll skin. Her blue eyes looked around a bored expression clearly showing through; they looked around her plain bedroom. Alice sighed once before she rolled out of her bed, leaving the warmth of the sheets behind her. She stalked over to a door and pushed through it, she felt to the side of the door frame and clicked a button; a flickering light came on and settled sending the artificial light down on her. She dragged herself to in front of the mirror where she leaned against the sink, her head faced down into the sink as she yawned, when she looked up a slight scowl appeared on her face. She rolled her eyes to her reflection that was gladly doing the same, keeping her eyes on her reflection she felt to the side and picked a single wipe from the packet; quickly cleaning her face of last night's make-up she threw the wipe into the bin. Walking back into her bedroom she made a bee-line for her wardrobe; throwing the doors open a few items of clothing fell out and onto her feet, she ignored them and bent down throwing clothing over her shoulder without a care. Pulling some items out she held them out in front of her and nodded her head. _They'll have to do_... She thought standing up and throwing them onto her bed; taking her Hollister nightgown off she threw it to the floor generally in the direction of the wardrobe.  
>The items of clothing she picked were her working clothes; white tank-top, high-waisted blue jeans, a brown cardigan and some brown leather boots. She quickly threw her clothes on when she caught sight of the time; she'd slept in until 12…not good! A quick brush through the hair and a small sliver of eye liner and she was out the door, locking it behind her she made her way down the hall and down the stairs. Once she was out and onto the streets she headed in a knowing direction, towards the center of Gotham, her destination was the Main Starbucks shop which served the daily business men and women, people who had nothing better to do with their life and the other customers who were dependent on her service.<br>Gotham wasn't the most appealing city of them all. Especially when you compared it with the scenes of Italy, the old buildings of Italy were now converted into tall black glass buildings which seemed fragile to touch, the small streams that flowed through the towns were now flowing down drainpipes and were filled with dirt, and the bright and blue sky was now cast over with dark clouds. Italy, Gotham was not. However Gotham did have something that wasn't available for Alice, a job, and a choice of job at that. As Alice was daughter to the "Great Moretti" she was inclined to take on the role of the leader when her father stepped down, or in this case vanished. However Alice was very much against what her father did for a living; sure it got her the newest clothes and the best school education possible, but it didn't give her one thing, the one thing she really wanted. Freedom. She always had rules to follow, and people to impress. But Alice was never a child to follow orders; she was a happy outgoing person who always had her nose in mischief.  
>Keeping her head down she made her way to Starbucks, she could see the line that had formed already. It was filled with people who were on the edge of annoyance; some were looking down at their watches while others were talking on the phone. She walked through the doors holding it open for a customer who didn't even say thank you; she scowled slightly and let the door close gently behind her. She nodded her head to some of the other workers, who she didn't really know but talked to briefly, quickly walking behind the counter she jogged into the back and walked over to her locker.<br>Once she was dressed in the Starbucks uniform, which consisted of; a white button up blouse, a black school looking skirt, a green apron which had the Starbucks logo on it and black flats. She pulled out a small hair tie from a little box and lazily tied her hair back in a high bun; she looked presentable, natural but not trying too hard.  
>She walked out of the back room and into the front, where the stream of people didn't seem to be moving quickly. She looked around and saw that Molly was having a little trouble with the coffee machine. "Hey Alice can I have some help please?" She nodded her head and walked over; she tinkered with the machine while Molly was serving some other people, when she figured out what was wrong she rolled her eyes, there was no milk in the machine. After 'fixing' the machine she got to work on serving customers, soon the long line of impatient customers was down to the last few people. Molly had switched jobs with Alice and now Alice was serving the line instead of the customers who were seated.<br>"Hello what can I get you?" The next customer was a usual looking business man, with dark brown to black hair that was gelled back but looked like it grew naturally like that; his dark brown chocolate eyes glanced around the room before landing on me. It's then that she realised who it was, it was Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises. She hadn't been around long but she knew who the prominent figures in Gotham were. However she didn't address him again using Mr. Wayne or anything else; just waited for his order. "Can I have a tea, two sugars and medium milk please?" Alice nodded her head taking down his order in the till, she pressed the enter button. "That'll be £1.65 please." He held out the money and she gladly took it. "Hey do I know you from somewhere?" She looked back up to him putting his money away and getting out his change, she smiled a little, it was nice to have a customer chatting with you. She shook her head and held out his change. "No I don't think so; I only got here a couple of weeks ago." He nodded his head and took his change, he shoved it in his pockets and she turned round to give the order to Molly. "Maybe you should come to one of my parties, get you in the scene a bit?" She laughed a little and shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't do parties." He chuckled a long a little, she thought his chuckle was cute but a little put on. "Fine then, how about lunch, tomorrow?" She smiled a little unsure of how to answer, she knew he could be trusted because well he was Bruce Wayne, but then again she was shy, but then again she did want to get out and about. "Sure! My shift finishes at lunch tomorrow, I'll meet you here?" He nodded his head and smiled, standing out of the way for more customers to put their orders through. He pulled out a small white card and flipped it over; taking a pen from his expensive looking suit he started to scribble something down. She looked over a couple of times to figure out what he was writing but continued taking orders from the customers, when he was done he held out the card. "My number." She took it with a smile and slipped it into her apron pocket. Then Molly came from nowhere and shoved a tray in front of her. "Come on Alice! Stop flirting and give the orders out!" Bruce chuckled lightly and Alice blushes a little, she apologised to Molly and gave the orders out to the waiting customers, she gave Bruce his last and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He nodded his head and took the drink and began walking out. "That you will Alice!" She giggled lightly shaking her head that she hadn't even given out her name and continued with her days work.  
>With a sigh Molly and Alice flopped onto the counter top, they were both exhausted from the day of serving moody business men and women. "I don't know why you wanted a job at Costa Alice…" She giggled lightly and stood up properly Molly following suit, they both began to walk to the changing rooms. "Well if the jobs there you should take it. It brings the money in and that's all that really matters." Molly shook her head still not understanding why Alice had chosen the most annoying job in the world.<br>Alice had finally changed and began her walk home; it was a lot darker now than it usually was due to it being near winter, it was also getting a lot colder. She pulled her jumped closer to her body and shivered a little, she'd defiantly note to take a thicker jumper to work tomorrow. As she continued walking home she was quick to notice the street lights flicker on, she gazed up at one and looked around, the alleys to the side were void of light and looked like black holes, and she shivered a little, this time because of fear. Shaking her head and ridding any negative thoughts she continued to walk home; every noise however was making her jump, the cat that jumped off of the bin and sent it falling made her jump the most. "Pull yourself together Alice." She told herself.  
>She could finally see her house in the distance and this made her pace quicken, she only had to walk by one more alley and she'd be home safe. Without a thought she stormed pass the alley, thinking she was in the clear a smile spread over her features. A quick yelp and she had vanished into the alley.<br>Two strong arms were wrapped around her body, one was around her shoulders and covering her mouth, the other was around her waist dragging her further away from the safety of the street and into the darkness of the alleyway. She thrashed around in futile attempts to rid the attacker from her, however the attacker was much stronger than her and she deduced it was a male by his strength and his grunting. Still she was strong willed and continued in her annoying thrashes. "Hold still will you!" The man's voice was gruff and throaty, a chain smoker with a chesty cough, his hand reeked of cigarettes and other notions she didn't want to think about. When she was almost pulled right down into the depths of the alleyway she was thrown forwards, she landed on her hands and knees and in a moment of shock stayed deadly still; she heard grunts and scuffles behind her but dared not look, when the alleyway was left silent and the only thing she could hear was the beating of her own heart she had the feeling to look round.  
>As she slid onto her butt and looked round she was greeted with something peculiar, a tall man clad in black attire was looming over her. His clothing was odd to say the least; a helmet type thing in the form of what she could only describe as horns, he looked to be wearing some sort of armor and a utility belt around his waist, she looked a little closer and saw he was also adorning a cape and a bat like shape on his chest armor. Then she noticed that the only part of his body that was showing was his mouth area. She was confused to say the least but knew who the caped crusader was. The Batman.<br>"Are you alright?" His voice was gruff but not like the attackers voice, it was more alluring and mysterious. With her words in a muddle she settled to just nodding her head, she was still taking in the appearance of this man when he stepped forwards. She didn't flinch when he held out his hand for her, she was cautious however and slowly moved her hand into his, once she did she was hauled up like a rag-doll but she managed to catch herself before she made a crash landing into his armored chest. She stood back taking her hand back slowly, she made a small cough and began patting down her butt, and she looked to the floor to make sure she hadn't dropped anything. When she looked back up to thank the crusader he had vanished into thin air, she looked around a little frantic but knew it best not to hang around. Picking her bag up she jogged out of the alley and towards her house, pulling her key out she unlocked the front door, she gave one last look behind her but still didn't see anything, shaking her head she walked into the apartment building and onwards to her home.

Welllllll she met the caped crusader already! How lucky is she?  
>Remember to R&amp;R peoples!<p> 


	2. Rain Rain Go Away

.O. hello Joker fan! Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy my creativeness and hard work... x3  
>Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters from Batman -sigh- however I am the proud owner of Alice Moretti and the Moretti family and family name.<br>Please _**R&R! **_

The next morning she awoke with a smile on her face, today was the day of her date; she rolled out of her bed and landed perfectly on her feet, she jumped up and headed over to her bathroom, flicking the light on she began her daily routines. When she was picking her clothes out however she was a little stumped, should she dress casual or like she was going out? Picking something in between she took a quick look outside, it seemed Gotham's weather had taken a turn for the worst. It looked clear but she could see the rainclouds hovering over the city, with that in mind she picked something casual. A white t-shirt and some black skinny jeans she looked around for something warm to wear over top, and when she threw open her wardrobe she saw…nothing! Every piece of clothing she picked up was either too small too big or too thin, in frustration she threw most of the clothes out of her wardrobe. And there in the corner was the perfect thing, snuggled deep against the corner was a long fluffy hoody, she held it up and studied it quickly. It was mid-thigh, black and white stripped with black pockets, the inside was fluffy and all warm. "Perfect!" She thought it was cute but still warm and tight enough to show how curvy she was.

She had managed to get to work on time and was showing a big smile, which Molly seemed to catch on to. "Why're you smiling so much?" She asked a little curious, Alice only continued making the customer their drink, until Molly prodded her and she dropped some sugar. "Oh come on Molly!" Alice groaned a little and started cleaning up the sugar. "Well you didn't tell me!" Alice sighed a little and turned round placing her hands firmly on her hips. "What'd you want to know?" Molly smirked a little and crossed her arms over her chest, and then she must have put two and two together, in an Einstein moment she held her hand up finger to the ceiling. "That guy! Yesterday…who was it…?" She tapped a finger against her chin and then pointed it at Alice, and then a cover of shock filtered over her face, Alice smiled sheepishly and continued making the drinks. "You have a lunch date with Bruce Wayne?" Molly was shocked to say the least, and hearing someone say it made it hard to believe for Alice; Alice had to think it over last night after her near death attack…well almost near death.

Why would a high society guy like Bruce Wayne want to go out with a girl like her, she thought she was just another random girl working in Starbucks, what did she have that the high fashion models didn't have, why was Bruce Wayne interested in her? She had asked herself this many times before she went to sleep last night, she'd even wrote a list. She wanted to know herself and would see if she could find the courage to ask when he got here. And that would be any time now! She noticed the clock just in time and turned back to Molly handing her the drinks. "Hey Molly, you mind if I leave a little early to get ready and what not?" Molly giggled and waved her hands shooing her. "You go get ready, but you have to promise me you'll tell me everything!" Alice giggled and nodded her head, running into the backroom she took her apron off and quickly got dressed into her clothes, sorted her hair out and applied some light make-up. She was ready for her lunch date.

Walking back outside and into the main area she sat down on a one seater, it was leather and faced outside onto the streets, she waited for a while and picked out the card he had given her yesterday which held his number. She glanced down and around wondering if she should call him, but then again maybe he was busy, he was famous after all. Just when she'd given up hope and was about to stand up a familiar voice sounded from behind her. "Leaving without me?" She turned around jumping slightly but smiled when she saw Bruce; he was dressed casually and she thanked the gods she didn't dress up. He was wearing some dark denim jeans, some casual shoes and a thin jumper with a black coat over top, he didn't look like he'd just got out of bed but he didn't look like he was showing off his wealth. "I thought you weren't going to show up." He looked a little 'hurt' and chuckled lightly. "Why wouldn't I, I know the weathers a little dreary but I'm sure you could brighten it up." His little flirtatious remark made her smile somewhat and she giggled brushing it off. "Oh ha, ha. Shall we get going?" She asked knowing if she didn't say anything it would most probably become awkward. He nodded his head and held his arm out motioning for her to lead the way; she did so until she got out of the shop and then waited for him.

The rest of the day was spent traveling around Gotham's hot spots, this included the many parks that were littered around a certain area, and they also passed the city hall and the police station. When they passed the city shopping center Bruce knew she'd want to go in a have a look at the clothes, as every girl would. The shopping center was a lot warmer than it was outside, and was packed with people, from mothers and children to groups of teenage girls. They passed a particular shop with a summer sailor dress, it was a dark navy blue with two thin white stripes at the bottom, it was clipped in at the waist with a thin white belt, it was off the shoulder and held up by a strap that went behind the neck, the front of the dress was rimmed with white over the breasts and knotted into a bow at the front. There was also a matching pair of shoes to go with the whole outfit. "Wow, it looks so pretty." She was pressed up against the window as soon as she saw it; Bruce was by her side and studying it as well. She looked down to the shoes and saw they were red open toed high-heels with a strap over the foot. "I wonder why they're selling summer clothes in winter." She looked around to Bruce who was standing back with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Well I think it's a sale, don't you ever go shopping?" He looked her with a 'seriously?' face and she rolled her eyes, 'of course he didn't go shopping'. "Wanna try it on?" She looked back round to it a little sullen, she knew she couldn't afford it anyway so what would be the point in trying it on. "Nah I don't have the money to buy it anyway, we don't get paid that much at Starbucks." She stood away from the window and started to walk away, before she could pass the shop doors Bruce came from her side, linked arms with her and lead her into the shop.

Once she was in the shop a couple of people kept looking at her, she knew it was most probably because she was with Bruce and it made her feel a little awkward. "Don't worry about them." She nodded her head and they soon asked a woman to get the dress down, Alice headed over to the changing rooms and Bruce said he'd wait outside. Once she was in the dressing room she held the dress against her body, it came to her mid-thigh and would show off how long her legs were. She quickly hung it up and stripped down to her panties, she took a moment to look at her body and some of the imperfections that tainted her skin. She had a couple of scars; one on her right hip where she got clipped by a car, another one on her collar bone from where she spilt some hot oil on herself, and the last one was on her left rib-cage, from where she…well she actually couldn't remember where she got that from. She took the dress from the hanger and slipped it on, the fabric was soft and smooth against her skin, she took a look at herself in the mirror, it fit her body perfectly, and with a twirl she knew she wanted this dress. "You done yet?" Bruce called from outside the changing rooms. "O-Oh yes, sorry!" There was a light chuckle from Bruce. "You gonna show me or not?" She blushed furiously but then nodded her head to herself, they were only friends right? "Yer sure." She pulled the curtain back and stepped out, Bruce was waiting at the end of the hall and looked round when she stepped out, his face went blank for a minute and his mouth was left slightly open, she blushed a little and twirled around. "What'd you think?" He nodded his head slowly. "I'm defiantly buying you that." She giggled lightly and sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "I guess I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?" He shook his head and smirked. In the end he did buy her the dress and the shoes, along with some jewelry; a ring and a necklace, the ring was a black and white stripped bow and the necklace was a ships wheel. With bag in hand they both headed out into the streets again.

Now they were currently standing on a small bridge in one of the parks, and that's when Alice caught sight of the Wayne building over the tree tops. She pointed to it and smiled slightly. "I guess you wanted everyone to see your building?" He looked to her then followed her finger in the direction of his penthouse; he chuckled a little and made a pained face. "I didn't mean it to be an eyesore, but now you say it does protrude a little." They both laughed and Bruce looked to her. "You want to go see it?" He asked a little maybe hoping she would, Alice looked around a little shocked and pointed a finger to herself. "Me? You're asking me, to go with you, to your penthouse?" She pointed to herself again and then to him, then to his penthouse, he was smiling all the while and nodding his head confirming her every question. "Yes, I would love for you to come with me to my penthouse." He smiled and held out his hand palm up, Alice blushed a little still in shock from the proposal, but never the less she shook herself out of it and placed her hand in his.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the penthouse, it was a lot bigger up close and Alice craned her neck to try and look to the top. "Wow…" Bruce looked round and chuckled slightly and the gaping Alice standing before him. Just as she was looking up a small drop of rain fell from the sky and hit her right on the nose, she pulled her head back down and wiped off the small amount of water, and then looked to Bruce. "Looks like it's going to rain." He said and quickly ran up the steps, Alice followed suit and thanked him as he held open the door and she dived in just before it started to throw it down, she looked round to him smiling. "We just missed it." Bruce had decided to give Alice a grand tour of the penthouse, there wasn't much to see since most of the floors were for work and offices, however the top two floors were converted into a living space for Bruce, the second to top one was a house and the top one was a party area for fund raisers and what not. It was completely different to what she thought it would be; in her mind she thought it'd be littered with furniture and papers and maybe have a secret dining room for those special parties, but in fact it was very simplistic.

There were four rooms, walking out of the elevator and straight down the hall lead you into the bedroom and living room, it was squashed into one, if you came from the elevator and turned right you would enter another living room however this one was much more private and cozy looking, again walking down the hall and turning right would lead you into a small kitchen and then there was another room on the right which she was thinking was a bathroom. After taking the tour of the other rooms Bruce lead Alice down the hall and into the 'main' area, upon seeing it her mouth dropped to the ground. The whole room was basically wallpapered with the city, each wall was windowed and you could see most of the city buildings, she noticed that not one of them towered over the Wayne building. The bedroom was very simplistic, with a king sized bed on one side and two couple seater sofas on the other side, it was beyond simplistic; there was hardly anything in here.

"You don't have much?" It was half a question and half a statement, she looked around from gazing out of the windows to find him lounging back on one of the sofas, he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I don't need much, plus this is just a temporary place." She mouthed an 'O' and started to walk over to him, she sat herself down next to him but brought her legs up sitting sideways on the sofa. "How come?" She asked a little interested in his background, she hadn't heard much only that his parents were killed years ago. He turned round a little to face her and smiled. "I have a manor over in the country but not too far from the city." He pointed out of the windows and to a partition of land; she looked around and could barely see the large building with yellow scaffolding around it. "It's being rebuilt." She looked around a little confused. "What happened did it exploded or something?" He chuckled lightly and she laughed a little, but with things she'd heard that had happened in Gotham over the last year she wouldn't have been surprised if he said yes. "No there was a terrible fire and it took most of the structure out, but it's rebuild. It'll look just the same as it did before." She nodded her head and looked back out to it. "Looks like a nice area." She smiled liking the idea of living in the countryside; she looked back round when she felt a slight tap on her knee. "Hey maybe I could take you there when it's all done up?" She was a little shocked and waved her hands in front of her. "That would be asking too much, and be way too much trouble." She giggled lightly and he smiled waving her off. "Nah of course it'll be fine."

A couple of hours later and the time had flew by, it was already dark and Alice had no idea of how she was going to get home, it was still raining hard and she had no water proof coat or umbrella to use. She was currently standing by the windows looking out over the city, it's then that she noticed a big light in the sky, upon further inspection she noticed it was a signal light and it had the shape of a bat blanked out, the bat looked familiar but she couldn't place where she'd seen it for a moment. But then she remembered it was the same emblem from the batman's suit; she rolled her eyes realizing how dumb that would've sounded.

She looked around as Bruce was just coming back from the bathroom; he seemed to catch the signal and looked to it a little annoyed. "I'll have Alfred drive you home." She shook her head and stood forwards. "No it's alright I can call a cab or something, I don't want to cause any trouble." He then shook his head and walked over to a phone picking it up and dialing and number, her placed the phone back down but a voice called through the speaker. "What can I do for you Mr. Wayne?" The voice sounded old but kind with a hint of an accent that she couldn't place, Bruce pressed a button and spoke back. "Alfred would you do me a favor and take one of my friends home, I wouldn't want her to get a cold in this weather." He let the button go and the old man spoke back. "Of course Mr. Wayne, I'll be right up." He nodded his head and walked back over to Alice; he scratched the back of his neck and sighed a little. "You'll have to excuse me; I have some work to catch up on. Alfred will be up in a moment to take you home. Err call me if you want to meet up again, I'm sure I can find the time." Alice nodded her head and smiled. "Of course I understand you're a busy man. And I'll definitely take you up on that offer." He smiled seemingly a little shocked by her answer, but never the less nodded his head and walked off leaving Alice to look over the city again.

As Bruce had promised an old man had come up to take Alice home, he was an aging man; with white hair and a wrinkled kind face, his eyes were a soft blue but he still seemed like he could handle himself. "You must be Alice?" She nodded her head when she turned hearing him walk through the door. "Bruce told me about you before he left; it's good to see him doing some normal socializing." They both laughed lightly and Alfred guided Alice down and out onto the street, where waiting for them was a long black limo. Alice looked around a little confused and stopped Alfred who was pulling his coat on. "Is that for me?" She asked pointing to the limo; Alfred looked a little confused and nodded his head. "Of course, what did you expect from Mr. Wayne?" His smile was kind and she rolled her eyes, again another stupid question.

Her smile was wider when she jumped into the long black limo, the inside was fancy and lavished with LED lights a mini bar and some small TV's, the seats were clad in black leather and the floor was white fur, which she hoped was artificial. The leather seat were scattered with black and white square pillows, a button pushed in the center of each one. The mini bar was dressed with bright lights and crystal clear champagne glasses which looked like they had been polished a hundred times, and once more. The bar also had an ice box which however was void of ice and a bottle.

She looked to Alfred through the window as he looked back. "Where we heading Miss…?" She realised he was waiting for a name, specifically a second name, and then again she didn't want to give out her second name in fear that he would know her family. "Oh just call me Alice. And I live at 23 Maple Apartments." He nodded his head and faced back to drive.

The drive home was quiet until she finally found some courage to talk to the old man; she scuffled up the seats and sat next to the window. "So…how long have you worked for Bruce?" Alfred looked round very lightly still keeping his eyes on the road. "I worked for his parents, and then worked for him." She made an 'O' with her mouth and nodded her head. "So you're kinda like the family butler?" He chuckled slightly and she smiled, he seemed like such a nice man, not like the stuck up butlers who looked down their noses at people. "You could say that, however Bruce sees me more as a friend with benefits." She giggled at that lightly. "So I heard from Mr. Wayne that you've just moved here?" She was a little ticked off that Bruce had told so much about her, but then again it wouldn't hurt her chances of getting found. "Err, yer. I moved here a couple of weeks ago." He nodded his head but left it at the, she was thankful he didn't ask why. "Well here we are." She looked out of the windows and indeed saw that they were parked outside her apartment building, she shuffled over to the door and was about to open it when it was pulled open for her, she looked out and saw that Alfred had walked out and opened it for her, then she remembered he was a butler after all. She smiled and shook her head standing out; she turned to Alfred as he closed the door and turned to face her. "It was nice meeting you Alfred." She held out her hand and Alfred took it shaking it lightly. "It was nice to meet you to; I hope to see you more often." With a smile and a wave goodbye Alice was left to get herself in her house, she didn't look back to the alley where her attack had happened, and if she did she would have seen the two piercing eyes glaring at her from the darkness.

So I wonder who was stalking on Alice, meh you've most probably already guessed -evil smirk- muahahahaha!  
>.O. <strong>R&amp;R! <strong>


End file.
